Should've Said No
by angiesmile
Summary: Dom was known for being the court's flirt, then Kel happened. 3 happy years later, he made a mistake. A horrible mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I got this idea when trying to revise. It means I was unable to do anything other than write this. I should feel guilty but I don't. I felt some angsty Kel/Dom was required. It was my second song inspired fic in the same number of days, again a Taylor Swift one - Should've Said No.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the following story.**

 **Hope you enjoy,**

 **~Angie**

* * *

Keladry of Mindelan, the realm's second Lady Knight, had finally decided that enough was enough. She had cried her last tears. She finally had decided that she had spent her last bell crying over the useless man that she had made the choice to court. Her resolve hardened as she got herself up off her bed and changed herself into a clean set clothes, sweeping her now mid-length hair into a horse tail. Remembering that the only reason that she had let her hair grow this long was because _he_ had said it liked it longer.

She had known originally that he had been a flirt, but she had thought, well _hoped_ , that once they had officially been courting these ways would have stopped. They had had three wonderful years, and she had even been starting to think that maybe, just _maybe_ , things would be going further. Possibly a betrothal, no marriage but the official statement that it would be coming. After all this time she had been feeling like finally she could prove all those girls wrong, and that she **could** find herself a husband, a handsome one at that.

What she hadn't expected was that one night, a rather tormented looking Wolset would be at her door, telling her something that would tear her world apart. The Third Company had gotten very drunk. Dom had gotten very drunk, and there were pretty girls there. Before they knew it the men had lost track of the sergeant, and one of the girls. One thing had apparently lead to another. Then that was that. She felt her knees give way before she felt Wolset holding her up and leading her back into her room, before leaving her knowing that she wouldn't want to be seen in that state.

The next day she had heard Dom outside her door, begging her to forgive him. Telling her it was a mistake, it hadn't meant anything. But it had meant everything to her. She had lost her trust in him. Maybe her sisters-in-law were right. No one wanted to marry a woman built like a cow. Even Dom had proved that. She heard him outside her door for most of the day, without even moving from her bed. Eventually he had left.

The next day, Neal had knocked on her door. Then Raoul who had been passing through. Finally the rest of her year mates trying to coax her out of her room. All of them had promised the world of hurt to the man who had done this to her.

She splashed water on her face looking at herself in the cracked mirror. The first casualty of her rampage three days ago. The next was one of her Yamani lucky cats, which she felt a twinge of regret over that one. She eyed up her appearance, her eyes were red and swollen, but there was nothing she could do about that. After seeing that this was the best she could do, she straightened up her tunic and squared her shoulders before she left her room for the first time in days.

"I don't think I've ever seen Kel this rattled," Merric of Hollyrose stated to Nealan of Queenscove, at the table in the mess.

"No," Neal growled, clenching his fist. He was very much prepared to go on a murderous rampage, but he knew that she would not appreciate it, and that it wasn't as if others hadn't already stepped up to that plate. That's if the frequent trips a certain cousin of his was making to the infirmary.

Suddenly the entire mess fell into silence, and both of the knights looked up and what they saw made them gasp. It was Kel, she stood at the entrance to the mess, and her presence wasn't what made them gasp. What had surprised them was that it was Kel, but not their happy, caring Kel. The woman standing before them had a stern presence, the hard look on her face and fierce expression in her eyes told them that while she was here, she wasn't the Kel they had seen just three days before.

She stalked over, grabbed a tray and food before thumping it down at the only free chair next to Neal. All eyes in the room had followed their commander on her walk, aware that everyone was still looking at her once she had sat, she snarled loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, "Well are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to go back to your business?"

That shocked everyone back into action, Neal and Merric tried to engage Kel in conversation. Both dropped it after several wilting glares were directed their way.

Kel only looked up again when silence fell over the room once again. At the entrance to the mess was the battered looking Sergeant Domitan of the Third Company of the King's Own. Kel caught his red eyed gaze with her own rimmed eyes. He looked sad, and beaten, this fact put a spike of satisfaction in her heart. While the others may have known him first, evidently they were protective enough of her to teach him a lesson or two.

He took his food and sat in a corner of the room, picking at his food. Once he had decided that he had given up on it. He took it over to the drop off point, before walking towards where she was sitting. Each person watched warily, not knowing what would happen next.

"Kel," he croaked out, "it was a mistake, I'm sorry – if I could take it back I would."

He hung his head, looking at his feet, he pleaded, "Please give me another chance."

"Do you honestly think that we could ever be the same again? Get away from me," Kel asked him in a voice which barely contained the new hatred she felt for him, "but before you leave, tell me Dom, was she worth it?"

* * *

 **Oh brutal. There is another chapter on the way, but only one more.**

 **Please let me know if you enjoyed it! Let me know if you didn't like it!**

 **~Angie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

 **Firstly thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited the previous chapter! :D I'm a bit late uploading this :( there was just a section that didn't quite sit right with me, that and MSc courses are difficult, who knew? :P**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **~ Angie**

* * *

Domitan of Masbolle had made a terrible mistake. He had known this as soon as the he woke up next to a buxom, red haired woman. His only saving grace was that he was fully clothed. Though this didn't stop the dread of the fact that he had no idea what he had done, there was nothing he could recall from the night before. He remembered the drinking with the Company, and then the women turning up. They were just having fun. A second glance told him that she _wasn't_ fully dressed _._ The woman was lying on his bed in only her thin shift dress. From the way she was lying he could see there was a lovebite on her neck. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't cheat on Kel. Would he?

He had a brief recollection that he was nervous. He and Kel had been together for years now. He wanted nothing but for them to be together forever, but he didn't know what he would do. Kel must be starting to expect a betrothal, but he had always, _always_ been the court flirt. All of that would end and then he'd have to quit the own, and start a family.

That was why he was drinking that much. It wasn't that being with Kel worried him, it was a family. It was so sudden and stifling. He couldn't deal with it right now. So there went his control on his drinking. He also remembered wanting one last try at flirting with someone. That's where the red head came in, but he didn't remember anything else. He was sure he'd never cheat on Kel. That's where the rest of the squad came in, they claimed that he **had** been flirting with the woman, whose name he didn't even know. They also said that he had kissed her and followed her off clutching her hand. That's all they knew but they assumed one thing had led to another, especially when she was sneaking out of the sergeant's room the next morning.

That was when he had begged the boys not to tell Kel. He would do anything, he even showed them the ring he had bought her. The small silver, simple band with an emerald which would have gone so well with the necklace he had gotten her the year before which light up her hazel eyes. Nothing he said seemed to convince them though. The men were fiercely protective of Kel.

The next thing he knew Wolset, a man from his own squad, punched him squarely in the face. This he had said was retribution for the pain he'd caused Kel. He heard about how Wolset had told Kel, and about what had happened, well what the men had thought happened. Dom was sure he'd just passed out and the woman just wanted to sleep there. Wolset's punch was just the start, suddenly the company were on him. He had dropped to the floor and tried to cover his head to protect himself. That was when Raoul had arrived, and sent him to the infirmary. Luckily his cousin hadn't known that that time and patched him up. This didn't last.

Dom spent that night in sleeping in the corridor where Kel's room was. He just couldn't bring himself to knock on the door yet. That was his mistake.

That morning however, Kel didn't get up for her usual training. He'd been waiting for her. He went to her door, knocked and there was no reply. He could hear her inside though the sobs seemed to be muffled.

"Kel! Please let me in," he had begged, "listen nothing happened."

Still no movement.

"Kel, really, nothing happened we were both fully clothed the whole time."

"I love you Kel, please just let me in."

"Please give me another chance"

"Please Kel…"

That was his day, sat outside her room, begging to be seen.

Raoul seemingly had come to see if his former squire was ok, saw Dom and sneered. Signalling that he had to move to the courtyard. Once there, the large knight backhanded him, knocking him to the floor.

"I warned you Masbolle, you hurt her."

That was when the punches started and he just accepted it. He deserved it. His cousin broke up the fight.

"Do you know what he did?!" roared Roaul, "he CHEATED. On KEL!"

At this he saw his cousin's usually jovial face turn hard, as he turned to look at the cousin on the ground bleeding.

"My best friend Dom. My best friend" the healer kicked him once then walked off.

Later he peeled himself off the ground and limped to the infirmary, and got a basic healing. He had been given enough to be able to walk and breathe again.

He had avoided being anywhere where other people would be for three days, having learnt the hard way that where people are he would be in the middle of unfortunate 'accidents'. Though now he had to get some food and maybe see her. He had to explain it. Nothing had happened. He had to get her to see that.

He took a deep breath, wincing from the fractured rib he had sustained. He turned the corner and walked into the mess.

Dom did not try and pretend that he hadn't noticed the fact that the whole mess had gone silent at his entrance. He looked up quickly seeing if he could locate the only person he cared about now. Kel. His eyes met hers and what he saw broke his heart. Her kind eyes were swollen and red, and where they were happy and full of life, now they looked a cold as stone. He had done this, and he was ashamed. He quickly grabbed food sat as far away as he could keeping his red rimmed eyes down. He didn't want people to notice how much he had cried. He finished his food and shuffled forward to see her, he had to let her know somehow. He needed another chance.

Again he felt everyone's eyes following him, once he made it in front of Kel, he croaked out, "Kel, it was a mistake. I'm sorry – if I could take it back I would."

He hung his head looking at his feet and pleaded "please give me another chance."

"Do you honestly think that we could ever be the same again? Get away from me," Kel asked him in a voice which barely contained the new hatred she felt for him, "but before you leave, tell me Dom, was she worth it?"

* * *

 **There you have it. I hope you enjoyed this take on this :P as ever please review and let me know what you think!**

 **~ Angie**


End file.
